O Presidente do Conselho Estudantil
by Lixxy1
Summary: Draco Malfoy é um estudante do ensino médico comum, mas que teme apenas uma pessoa em toda a escola. O presidente do conselho estudantil... pois 'ele' sempre o procura para fazer uma única coisa. AU. Drarry. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**O Presidente do Conselho Estudantil**

**Título: **O Presidente do Conselho Estudantil

**Casal: **Harry e Draco

**Avisos:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Essa fanfic é baseada no mangá Aisubeki. Essa fanfic possui cenas de sexo explicito entre dois homens, caso se sinta ofendido por esse conteúdo, por favor, pressione simultaneamente as teclas Alt+F4 para sair dessa página.

**Notas da Autora:**Essa é uma fanfic movida a comentários, por favor, lembre-se disso.

* * *

**CAPITULO UM**

_Presidente do conselho estudantil, 3º anos, Harry Potter._

- Seria um incomodo para vocês chamarem Draco Malfoy? – indagou uma voz firme e roca, fazendo com que toda a confusão na sala cessasse.

_Na escola, ele é a pessoa que mais tenho medo._

Todos os alunos olharam para o loiro sentado em uma das carteiras mais afastadas. Os olhos azuis acinzentados encararam a porta, onde o pelo moreno de olhos verdes o observava com um sorriso malandro nos lábios. Aquela postura desleixada, a camisa para fora das calças, à gravata vermelha frouxa, os cabelos despenteados… acima de tudo, havia aquela boca que lhe lançava aquele maldito sorriso malandro e descontraído.

Draco acordou de seu pequeno devaneio quando percebeu os cochichos na sala. Todos os estudantes que permaneciam na sala olharam assustados para o moreno, para logo desviar o olhar na direção do loiro, quase como se houvesse surgido chifres na cabeça de ambos.

Harry aproximou-se a passos firmes e tensos, o que fez com que Draco tivesse o ímpeto de sair correndo, mas por algum milagre, ele havia conseguido se controlar a tempo.

- Sr. Malfoy, se importaria de vir comigo? – indagou Harry com um sorriso assustadoramente gentil, enquanto cruzava os braços esperando pela reação do loiro.

- Não… Não irei! – exclamou levantando-se da cadeira, disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para livrar _dele_. – "_Tenho certeza de que ele quer…_"

O sorriso de Harry aumentou e a tensão na sala de aula pareceu aumentar. Todos conheciam aquele sorriso e sabiam perfeitamente que não era um bom sinal.

- Venha comigo! – declarou Harry, agarrando o pulso do loiro e o arrastando sem qualquer gentileza para fora da sala de aula.

Assim que os dois saíram, a sala explodiu em conversas paralelas, todos tentando descobrir o que poderia ter acontecido, para que o próprio presidente do conselho estudantil aparecesse pessoalmente para 'requisitar' a presença do loiro.

oOo

- DEIXE-ME IR… SEU QUATRO-OLHOS IDIOTA! – gritou Draco tentando se soltar, enquanto era arrastado e jogado dentro da sala do conselho estudantil.

Harry soltou Draco quando os dois já estavam dentro da sala, se virando para trancar a porta. Era apenas uma medida dupla de segurança. Draco não poderia fugir e ninguém poderia entrar e interromper sua 'conversa' com o loiro. Os olhos cinza olharam para a porta trancada, para depois encarar o moreno que sorria de forma marota, quase como um lobo que havia acabado de encurralar um delicioso coelho, e Draco odiou se imaginar como um pequeno e indefeso coelho.

Em momentos como esse, onde era mais do que óbvio o que estava para vir, não havia estratégia melhor do que colocar uma máscara de arrogância e tentar irritar o moreno, a ponto de ele lhe expulsar da sala. No entanto, a probabilidade dessa estratégia ter resultado quando Harry estava com _aquele_ olhar era…

- Ei! Por que trancou a porta, Potter?! Deixe-me sair agora! – rosnou usando seu melhor olhar de indignação, mas que só fez o sorriso maroto do moreno aumentar.

Era zero.

- Eu a tranquei porque não quero ninguém nos interrompendo, Draco – declarou em um tom roco e malditamente sensual, enquanto levava a mão em direção a sua própria grava, puxando-a e deixando-a cair em um lugar qualquer. – Você sabe que eu detesto ter que parar no meio.

Harry avançou um passo e Draco recuou dois. Olhos verdes encarando os olhos cinza. Dessa vez, Draco estava decidido a não ceder. Ele _não_ ia ceder!

- Não se aproxime de mim! – rosnou, tentando mostrar firmeza e segurança, mas algo assim era quase que totalmente inútil naquele momento.

Harry deu uma risada, quase como se houvesse escutado uma piada engraçada, antes de encurralar o loiro contra a mesa. Seus olhos verdes brilhando daquele jeito que o loiro bem conhecia, e que justamente era o motivo de temer tanto o moreno. Sentiu uma das mãos grandes tocar sua cintura, puxando o pulôver e a camisa branca que usava, para então entrar em contado diretor com sua pele, fazendo com que uma descarga elétrica percorresse todo o seu corpo.

- Você sabe que não consegue resistir por muito tempo – murmurou Harry em um tom baixo e sensual, próximo a orelha do loiro. – Porque, apesar de ficar se fazendo de difícil e fugindo de mim, você quer isso tanto quanto eu, não é mesmo Draco?

Draco abriu a boca com a intenção de manda-lo para o inferno, mas ao invés disso, um gemido baixo escapou por seus lábios, fazendo com que todo seu corpo tremesse. Harry sorriu de lado ao escutar o gemido, enfiando a mão por dentro da camisa do loiro até chegar a um dos mamilos, começando a brincar com eles lentamente.

- Hmm… n-não… - gemeu Draco tentando usar suas últimas forças para se desvencilhar do moreno.

Harry ignorou o loiro, forçando-o sobre a mesa, segurando a camisa para o alto com a mão direita, enquanto com a esquerda abria a calça jeans do loiro, abaixando-a junto com a cueca expondo o falo já excitado do loiro. Com um sorriso maldoso em seus lábios, Harry passou a chupar e morder os mamilos de Draco, enquanto iniciava uma lenta e torturante masturbação sobre o falo do loiro.

Draco se remexeu e mesmo sabendo que era inútil, ainda tentava empurrar o moreno para longe, puxando os cabelos negros com força para afastá-lo. No entanto, seu corpo já o havia traído, como sempre acontecia quando o moreno simplesmente o atacava daquela forma. Arriscou abrir os olhos – sem saber ao certo quando os havia fechado –, para olhar para baixo, vendo o moreno erguer os olhos verdes em sua direção enquanto mordia com força seu mamilo e apertava sua ereção. Um gemido alto e dolorido atravessou sua garganta, enquanto finalmente chegava ao orgasmo nas mãos do moreno.

Sentiu seu corpo ser liberado dos braços fortes, enquanto caia quase que inconsciente sobre a mesa. Forçou-se a abrir os olhos mais uma vez, encarando diretamente aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes, sentindo um arrepio ainda maior ao ver a luxúria que voava nos olhos do moreno. Harry lambeu os lábios de forma sensual, enquanto apreciava a extasiante visão que era o loiro sobre a mesa. As bochechas coradas pelo prazer, os olhos brilhante por algumas lágrimas que não haviam sido derramadas, o peito que subia e descia de forma descompassada… tudo tão delicioso que Harry não conseguia resistir.

- Porra… como você consegue ser tão lindo, Draco? – rosnou puxando o loiro pelo pescoço, e lhe beijando com força, enquanto com a outra mão terminava de descer a calça do loiro.

Draco gemeu, sentindo a língua do moreno invadir sua boca atiçando a sua própria língua, como se o desafiasse a corresponder seus avanços. Era justamente por isso, por essa irritante habilidade de Harry de fazer cada gesto como se fosse um desafio, que Draco simplesmente não conseguia resistir muito tempo. O beijo que eles trocavam era quase um duelo incessante, que só foi interrompido quando Draco sentiu os dedos do moreno lhe invadindo sem a menor delicadeza.

- Merda… n-não… p-pare a-agora… ahh… - gemeu, tentando desesperadamente empurrar o moreno de cima de seu corpo.

- Sua boca diz 'não', mas o seu corpo está dizendo 'sim' – falou dando uma risada, colocando o terceiro dedo dentro do loiro, fazendo com que ele gemesse ainda mais alto e jogasse o quadril contra seus dedos. – Por que não desiste logo, e admite que você gosta disso tanto quanto eu?

- N-nunca… hmm… - rosnou teimoso, fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás. Ele jamais admitiria. **Jamais**!

- Teimoso – riu ao ver a teimosia do loiro, mesmo estando à beira de um segundo orgasmo, Draco simplesmente não dava o braço a torcer. No entanto, talvez fosse justamente por essa teimosia do loiro, que Harry simplesmente não conseguia resistir.

Retirou os dedos de dentro do loiro, escutando-o gemer de frustração. Viu os olhos tempestuosos nublados de luxúria e prazer. Aquela visão fez com que sentisse suas calças ainda mais apertadas. Não querendo mais adiar o delicioso momento, desfivelou o cinto e abriu o zíper, abaixando a cueca e expondo seu próprio falo rígido pela excitação.

Os olhos de Draco desceram na direção do falo do moreno, não conseguindo conter um gemido ao ver o tamanho. Não era a primeira vez, mas sempre que via um arrepio subia por sua espinha.

Harry se aproximou novamente do loiro, segurando-o pelas coxas e o puxando em sua direção, direcionando o falo na entrada pulsante do loiro penetrando-o lentamente. Seus olhos verdes fixos nas expressões que o loiro fazia, conforme o penetrava centímetro por centímetro, até que estivesse totalmente enterrado dentro do loiro.

Draco fechou os olhos, apertando com força a borda da mesa, enquanto sentia as estocadas fortes e lentas atravessando seu interior. Ele já não conseguia mais controlar nem mesmo seus próprios pensamentos, apenas as sensações que percorriam seu corpo e nublavam sua mente. A cada estocada parecia acertar o ponto certo, levando-o a um ponto onde a razão já não existia, apenas o prazer estava presente.

Harry apertou com força as coxas bem tornadas do loiro, puxando-o contra seu quadril, atingindo o orgasmo extasiante e derramando-se dentro do loiro. Draco soltou um último gemido agoniado, arqueando o corpo em um arco gozando pela segunda vez.

Harry perdeu as forças caindo sobre o corpo do loiro, que amoleceu sobre o corpo maior. Draco sentia cada musculo de seu corpo mole, o êxtase percorrendo todas as terminações nervosas de seu corpo. Sentia o moreno beijar e mordiscar de forma preguiçosa seu pescoço, enquanto a razão voltava aos poucos. Quando a razão de Draco finalmente voltou, o loiro arregalou os olhos e tirando forçar de não se sabe onde, ele empurrou o moreno para longe fazendo com que ele caísse no chão.

- O quê…? – indagou Harry surpreso com a reação, erguendo os olhos verdes na direção de Draco, vendo o rosto bonito completamente corado e uma expressão de irritação surgir cada segundo mais forte.

- Nunca. Mais. Me. Toque. – rosnou cada palavra em um tom seco, enquanto se levantava da mesa e começava a se vestir de forma apressada.

Harry observou o loiro terminar de se arrumar e sair apressado da sala. Riu jogou-se no chão com um sorriso bobo, um sorriso de quem estava de perfeito humor naquele momento. Esse lado teimoso de Draco, era o que mais lhe atraia e lhe incentivava a querer domá-lo.

oOo

- Aquele idiota quatro-olhos pervertido… - resmungou Draco abrindo a porta do banheiro, agradecendo interiormente por encontra-lo vazio, pegando alguns papeis toalhas e indo até as pias e ficando em frente ao espelho.

Tirou o pulôver cinza, a gravata e a camisa branca, rosnando ao ver as marcas vermelhas em seu pescoço e ao redor de seus mamilos, sem mencionar as manchas brancas de esperma. Ligou a torneira nervoso e começou a se limpar de forma frenética e irritada.

- "_Como ele pode fazer isso comigo devo?!_" – indagou-se, passando com mais força do que era necessário o papel sobre sua pele. – "_Ultimamente… ele tem feito isso comigo sempre que se estressa_…" – pensou erguendo os olhos e encarando seu reflexo, erguendo uma das mãos e tocando uma das marcas em seu pescoço. – "_Ele… ele nunca pensa em como me sinto com isso… aquele maldito quatro-olhos pervertido só pensa em diminuir o estresse…_"

Uma onda de raiva e tristeza subiu por seu corpo, fazendo com que Draco desejasse gritar para se aliviar, mas nem mesmo um som foi proferido. Simplesmente, terminou de se limpar, arrumou-se da melhor forma possível e saiu do banheiro. Ainda havia as atividades do clube de música e ele não queria se atrasar. Não havia tempo pra ficar praguejando o nome de Harry-Pervertido-Potter.

oOo

- Onde está… o relatório que era para ter sido terminado ontem?! – rosnou Harry encarando cada membro do conselho estudantil com raiva, enquanto uma terceira veia de irritação começava a pulsar em sua testa.

A maior parte do conselho estudantil era formada por alunos do segundo e primeiro ano, sendo que apenas o presidente e a vice-presidente eram do terceiro ano. Os olhos verdes de Harry percorreram cada rosto amedrontado, até que se fixou em um garoto do segundo ano, com os cabelos cor-de-palha e olhos castanhos. Colin Creevey.

- S-sinto m-muito… - murmurou encolhendo-se amedrontado ao ver o olhar que recebia, quase fugindo da sala em pânico.

- Sente muito? – indagou Harry com um sorriso perigoso, tendo a quarta veia de irritação pulsando em sua testa. – Você realmente acha que 'sentir muito' vai ajudar em alguma coisa, Creevey?

- N-não senhor…

- Ótimo, então… O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ESPERANDO PARA TERMINAR A PORRA DESSE RELATÓRIO?! – gritou fazendo com que todos pulassem e voltassem correndo para o trabalho, mesmo que o grito não houvesse sido para eles.

Harry soltou o ar pela boca e se jogou em sua cadeira, tirando os óculos e esfregando com força os olhos. Estava realmente irritado. O trabalho estava se acumulando e nenhum daquele 'idiotas imprestáveis' – como os chamava _carinhosamente_ – parecia estar fazendo o trabalho direito. No final, os únicos que realmente estavam trabalhando naquela sala era ele e…

- Harry, não há razão para estar tão irritado – comentou uma voz feminina já muito conhecida pela moreno.

Ergueu os olhos e deparou-se com o sorriso sempre perigosamente gentil de Hermione Granger, a vice-presidente do conselho estudantil. Hermione era um pouco mais baixa que Harry, os cabelos castanhos cacheados um pouco volumosos e os olhos da mesma cor dos cabelos. Ela era a melhor amiga de Harry e também a única que se atrevia a chegar perto dele quando estava irritado, ou até mesmo censurá-lo quando estava explodindo em raiva.

- Hermione… - resmungou colocando os óculos e olhando para as folhas que ela estendia em sua direção. Mais documentos que precisava assinar. – Não. Me. Importune! – rosnou se levantando e caminhando a passos duros em direção à porta.

- Harry, aonde você vai? Estamos no meio de uma reunião – lembrou Hermione em seu costumeiro tom de repreensão ao ver o moreno abrir a porta para sair.

- Banheiro! Vou ao banheiro! – gritou saindo e batendo a porta com força o bastante para estourar as dobradiças.

Assim que o moreno saiu, todos os membros do conselho estudantil começaram a chorar e correr na direção de Hermione. A castanha suspirou e olhou para cada garoto acuado, que mais pareciam criancinhas de três anos que virão um monstro assustador.

- Vice-presidente o que vamos fazer? – indagou desesperado Oliver Wood, o tesoureiro do conselho estudantil, se agarrando a barraca da camisa de Hermione. – Falta menos de uma semana para a grande reunião da escola, e o presidente está com o humor cada vez pior. Desse jeito nenhum de nós conseguirá sobreviver.

- Ahh… Isso é tão irritante – suspirou Hermione, colocando uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha. – Talvez medidas extremas tenham que ser tomadas.

oOo

**No dia seguinte…**

O dia estava normal. O sol brilhava, os pássaros cantavam, Draco revisava algumas partituras em sua carteira antes da aula começar. Tudo estava normal, até que…

- Poderiam, por favor, chamar Draco Malfoy para mim? – indagou Hermione com um sorriso gentil, na porta da sala de Draco, fazendo com que todos os alunos arregalassem os olhos e olhassem para o loiro, quase como se ele fosse um extraterrestre.

Draco olhou para a garota com os braços cruzados na porta, que segurava um envelope pardo e lhe dedicava um sorriso arrepiante.

* * *

_Oi gente ^-^_

_Quem sabe o que vai acontecer agora? Rsrsrs... bem, se quiserem saber, vão ter que esperar o próximo capítulo._

_Então, até próximo capítulo ^-^/_

_Beijinhos para todos ;*_


	2. Chapter 2

**O PRESIDENTE DO CONSELHO ESTUDANTIL**

**Título: **O Presidente do Conselho Estudantil

**Casal: **Harry e Draco

Avisos: Harry Potter não me pertence. Essa fanfic é baseada no mangá Aisubeki. Essa fanfic possui cenas de sexo explicito entre dois homens, caso se sinta ofendido por esse conteúdo, por favor, pressione simultaneamente as teclas Alt+F4 para sair dessa página.

Notas da Autora: Essa é uma fanfic movida a comentários, por favor, lembre-se disso.

* * *

**CAPITULO DOIS**

Harry olhava, mas ainda assim não acreditava no que estava vendo. Hermione sorria igual ao Gato Risonho de Alice no País das Maravilhas, enquanto ao seu lado se encontrava um constrangido Draco Malfoy. Talvez ele já houvesse perguntado mais de vinte vezes, mas por mais que o fizesse, a resposta simplesmente lhe parecia absurdamente incrível para que ele conseguisse acreditar. Mais uma vez os olhos verdes se ergueram até que pudesse olhar fixamente para a castanha, como se esperasse que ela começasse a rir e dissesse que era tudo uma irritante brincadeira. No entanto, ela não fazia nada disso. Hermione apenas continuava a lhe dirigir aquele sorriso de Frajola que comeu Piu-Piu.

- Hermione… você poder, por favor, repetir mais uma vez e devagar? – indagou, realmente descrente no que seus ouvidos haviam escutado anteriormente.

- Claro Harry – afirmou ela com um sorriso ainda maior, o que fez com que alguns membros do conselho estudantil se remexessem em seus lugares incomodados. Não era de hoje que todos conheciam o sadismo da vice-presidente. – O Sr. Malfoy aqui presente, me pediu encarecidamente, para ser retirado do Clube de Música e se juntar ao Conselho Estudantil.

Draco encarou os olhos cor-de-esmeralda e forçou-se a sorrir.

- P-por favor, me deixe participar do Conselho Estudantil – falou, quebrando matar o primeiro que surgisse em sua frente, mas simplesmente não podia fazê-lo.

oOo Flash Back oOo

_- Olá Sr. Malfoy. Sou a vice-presidente do Conselho Estudantil, Hermione Granger – apresentou-se Hermione com um sorriso gentil, assim que o loiro a acompanhou até o corredor._

_- Oi… - respondeu em um resmungou, lançando um olhar um pouco irritado pra a garota de cabelos castanhos. – Por que me chamou?_

_- Hm… entendo, então você é o Sr. Draco Malfoy – comentou Hermione, analisando o loiro de baixo para cima._

_Draco não gostou daquele olhar. Era como se Hermione estivesse observando uma espécie rara de algum animal e isso, com toda a certeza, irritava o loiro._

_- Não me olhe assim, eu só vim lhe mostrar uma coisa – respondeu com um sorriso ainda maior, abrindo o envelope pardo que segurava, tirando o que deveria ser um maço de fotos. – Talvez você não saiba, mas por questão de segurança, a sala do Conselho Estudantil é equipada com uma câmera fotográfica digital especial, que tira fotos da sala a casa três minutos._

_Draco arregalou os olhos e sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem. Aquele não era um assunto agradável! Com as mãos tremendo, Draco agarrou o maço de fotos que a garota lhe estendia e perdeu a pouca cor que ainda restava em seu rosto. Eram fotos completamente nítidas de Harry e ele transando nas mais diversas e constrangedoras posições na sala do conselho. Ergueu os olhos cinza temerosos na direção da garota. ele não era idiota e pelo sorriso que ela lhe oferecia, era óbvio que mesmo que rasgasse e queimasse aquelas fotos, ainda deveriam restar cópias!_

_- O que você quer? – indagou nervoso, ele realmente queria muito matar um certo idiota pervertido quatro-olhos naquele momento._

_- Ora, por favor, não me olhe assim. Eu jamais usaria algo tão baixo como chantagem – falou Hermione com um sorriso ainda mais amplo, no entanto, sua voz indicava que ela estava prestes a fazer o contrario. – Tudo o que eu quero é lhe pedir um pequeno favor e que antes de me responder se aceita, ou não, pense com carinho sobre as demais cópias dessas fotos que eu posso._

_Draco fechou com força o punho em trono do maço de fotos, amassando-as com a raiva bombeando incrivelmente rápido em seu sangue. Ele queria gritar e esmurrar alguma coisa, mas se perdesse totalmente a calma, sabia que se tornaria presa fácil e isso ele aceitaria de cabeça baixa!_

_- Repito: O que você quer que eu faça, para que essas fotos **nunca** cheguem a conhecimento publico? – rosnou cada palavra encarando a castanha com ódio, e se um olhar pudesse matar uma pessoa, Hermione provavelmente estaria estirada no chão já há alguns minutos._

_- Bem… - começou ela, ignorando o olhar de ódio que recebia, enquanto colocava o dedo indicador sobre a bochecha e fazia uma expressão de quem pensava profundamente sobre os assuntos. – O Conselho Estudantil está precisando de membros competentes, principalmente nessa fase delicada com tantos eventos importantes se aproximando. Apesar de nosso presidente equivaler por 10 alunos nota A+, ele é apenas um._

_- Pare de enrolar e diga de uma vez! – rosnou olhando para os lados nervoso, a aula começaria logo e se alguém escutasse qualquer parte daquela conversa… Draco não queria nem mesmo imaginar._

_- Deixe o Clube de Música e se una ao Conselho Estudantil – falou simplesmente, encarando Draco com um sorriso matreiro, pois ela sabia que já havia ganhado desde o momento em que mostrou as fotos para o loiro._

oOo Fim do Flash Back oOo

Era por isso que Draco precisava aguentar e simplesmente aceitar aquela maldita _chantagem_! Tudo por culpa de Harry-Pervertido-Potter! Como sua vida seria milhões de vezes melhor se jamais houvesse conhecido ele…

Os olhos azuis se ergueram e cruzaram com os verdes, que ainda o encarava um pouco surpreso. Para a surpresa total de Draco, Harry sorriu de uma forma incrivelmente limpa e verdadeira. Não era aquele sorriso pervertido que ele lhe dava quando o moreno praticamente lhe estuprava, - não era realmente um estupro já que também sentia prazer… mas ele jamais admitiria isso! Era um sorriso luminoso e caloroso, que pareceu dissipar qualquer clima ruim que pudesse haver na sala.

- De verdade? Obrigado Draco, estávamos mesmo precisando de pessoas competentes aqui – declarou Harry parecendo incrivelmente agradecido, enquanto uma nuvem negra parecia rodear os demais membros do conselho estudantil ao escutarem a frase do moreno.

- Bem, então vamos começar a trabalhar. Temos muitas coisas para resolver até a grande reunião – declarou Hermione batendo palmas, quase como se estivesse comandando algum tipo de circo de animais pequenos e domesticados.

A contra gosto, Draco sentou-se em uma das cadeiras na roda que era formada, enquanto observava Harry e Hermione no centro da roda começando a passar cada instrução e também requerendo cada detalhe dos membros. Sentado ali, Draco percebeu que jamais havia visto qualquer outra faceta de Harry, a não ser aquela que ele mostrava durante o sexo.

Ver aqueles olhos verdes tão sérios e focados… a postura rígida, enquanto repreendia algum erro realmente idiota de alguém, ou quando estava instruindo a forma como o trabalho deveria ser feito.

_O Harry trabalhador é bastante atraente…_

Esse pequeno pensamento cruzou sua mente, com uma força e velocidade que ele não conseguiu controlar e antes que percebesse, estava sentindo suas bochechas arderem. Para tentar esconder o provável rubor, levantou algumas folhas que continham gráficos e grades de contabilidade.

Às três horas seguintes foram repletas de assuntos sobre a organização da Grande Reunião Escolar e sobre possíveis eventos que poderiam ser apresentados. Draco, apesar de forçado a participar e auxiliar em tudo, se manteve o mais focado e sério que pode, fazendo todo o trabalho que lhe era pedido com total responsabilidade. Não era só pelo fato de ser um tanto que detalhista – ele não era perfeccionista, ele só gostava das coisas feitas do melhor jeito possível –, mas já que tinha que ajudar, pelo menos fizesse um trabalho descente.

Quando a reunião terminou, Draco começou a guardar suas coisas lentamente, apenas para não ter o risco de amassar algum livro, ou de um de seus cadernos criarem orelhas.

- Ei, você notou que o presidente não quis matar ninguém hoje? – comentou um garoto que estava próximo a Draco, fazendo com que o loiro o olhasse um pouco surpreso.

- Verdade, mesmo com o Colin entregando todos os documentos bagunçados, o presidente só disse para ele ser mais atento – concordou outro garoto, parecendo incrivelmente surpreso com isso.

- Será que a vice-presidente conseguiu encontrar um jeito de acalmá-lo? – indagou o primeiro, lançando um olhar em direção a Hermione que estava próxima a porta conversando com Harry.

- Quem sabe… só espero que ele continue assim… - comentou o segundo, parecendo realmente esperançoso com relação a isso.

Draco tentou ignorar aquilo. Não sabia o que eles queriam dizer e pouco lhe importava. Levantou-se e colocou a mochila nas costas, pronto para sair e ir para casa, afinal, a última coisa que queria era ficar tempo o bastante para que Harry lhe atacasse quando estivessem sozinhos. Definitivamente, ele não queria ser obrigado a transar com o moreno novamente!

No entanto, assim que se aproximou da porta, viu os olhos verdes se erguerem em sua direção e um frio passou em sua espinha. Não queria imaginar o que Harry estava planejando…

- Obrigado por hoje, Draco – agradeceu o moreno em um tom descontraído e acolhedor, dando um sorriso igual ao que havia oferecido mais cedo, ao descobrir que o loiro participaria do Conselho Estudantil. – Você nos ajudou muito.

- Hm… não me agradeça, idiota – rosnou virando o rosto para o lado, tentando esconder o rubor que havia surgido em suas bochechas. O que estava acontecendo consigo? Ele não corava assim!

- Você realmente é orgulhoso, não é mesmo? – falou dando uma risada, mas sem esconder o quanto aquela personalidade orgulhosa e teimosa do loiro lhe atraia. Sem mencionar, que de longe aquele havia sido o melhor dia desde que havia se tornado o presidente do conselho. – Que tal sairmos para comer alguma coisa? Entenda como um 'seja bem-vindo ao Conselho Estudantil'.

Draco sentiu seu coração dar uma parada brusca, para então saltar pra trás em uma cambalhota tripla. Se antes ele estava corado simplesmente por ver aquele sorriso, agora ele sentia que seu rosto inteiro deveria estar mais vermelho do que um semáforo. No entanto, a vergonha simplesmente sumiu quando algo lhe passou por sua mente: Harry só estava querendo ficar sozinho com para, provavelmente, porque queria agarrá-lo e força-lo a fazer coisas pervertidas mais uma vez.

- Não, eu tenho coisas mais importantes do que sair com você Potter – respondeu de forma petulante e passou direto pelo moreno, não se importando em nenhum momento de olhar para trás para ver a expressão do moreno.

Harry por outro lado estava com uma expressão surpresa ao escutar aquilo. Ele sabia que o loiro tinha um gênio forte e era difícil de domar – e essa era a característica que mais lhe atraia nele – no entanto, não estava esperando uma resposta como aquela. Mesmo que soubesse que Draco provavelmente lhe daria uma resposta afiada, ainda assim, estava surpreso.

- Algo errado Harry? – indagou Hermione em um tom de quem não quer nada, com um sorriso de Frajola que estava rodeando a gaiola do Piu-Piu.

- Não, não é nada – respondeu calmamente, desviando o olhar da porta para encarar a amiga.

- Ótimo, porque você tem que fazer umas coisinhas antes da próxima reunião – declarou ela, com um sorriso malandro em seu rosto, apontando para a mesa que Harry costumava ocupar, onde travam cerca de vinte pastas coloridas com dezenas de papeis.

Harry gemeu em desagrado. Em momentos como aquele, ele realmente tinha certeza de que Hermione era uma sádica.

* * *

_Oiii o/_

_Eis o segundo capítulo ^-^_

_Sim, eu sei o que todo mundo está pensando: no primeiro teve lemon, então por que no segundo não teve? Bem… a gente tem que ir com calma, ne? Eu não quero ninguém tendo um ataque do coração, ou algo do tipo u_u_

_E também, não podemos esquecer que o Draco é um uke do tipo tsundere (gosta, mas não admite que gosta nem sendo torturado =.=') Mas eu prometo que no terceiro vai ter lemon sim tá? ^-^_

_Milhões de beijos aqueles que comentaram ^-^_

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e não se esqueçam de comentar e dizer o que acharam (criticas são tão bem-vindas quanto elogios xD)_

_Beijinhos a todos ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**O PRESIDENTE DO CONSELHO ESTUDANTIL**

**Título:**O Presidente do Conselho Estudantil

**Casal:**Harry e Draco

**Avisos:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Essa fanfic é baseada no mangá Aisubeki. Essa fanfic possui cenas de sexo explicito entre dois homens, caso se sinta ofendido por esse conteúdo, por favor, pressione simultaneamente as teclas Alt+F4 para sair dessa página.

**Notas da Autora: **Essa é uma fanfic movida a comentários, por favor, lembre-se disso.

* * *

**CAPITULO TRÊS**

_Esquisito… sinto-me um pouco estranho…_

Três dias. Esse era o tempo que havia se passado, desde que Draco havia sido 'convencido' a abandonar o Clube de Música e se juntar ao Conselho Estudantil. Sua família – principalmente sua mãe, Narcisa – haviam ficado surpresos quando contou da súbita mudança, mas seu pai – Lucius – não pareceu incomodado com o fato. Na verdade, Draco suspeitava que o pai estivesse até mesmo mais satisfeito ao vê-lo trabalhando no Conselho Estudantil, ao invés de estar em um clube de cultura. No entanto, não era que mais incomodava Draco naqueles três dias que haviam se passado. Seu incomodo era devido à – em sua opinião – estranha forma como Harry Pervertido Potter estava agindo.

Diferente do que havia pensado que aconteceria se estivesse muito perto do moreno, ou em um mesmo lugar que ele, Harry simplesmente não tentava _nada_. Não havia palavras com duplo sentindo, situações onde seus corpos poderiam se chocar 'acidentalmente', nem mesmo um convite para comerem juntos havia mais – como havia acontecido no primeiro dia. Harry simplesmente não tentava nada, quase como se não se importasse mais com a presença do loiro. Isso, ao mesmo tempo em que intrigava Draco, também o deixava seriamente irritado.

Como ele poderia, simplesmente, lhe ignorar depois de todas as vezes que o havia 'forçado'?! Só de pensar nisso, Draco sentia a raiva aumentar milhões de vezes em seu peito.

- "_Quem aquele quatro-olhos pervertido pensa que é?_" – rosnou para si mesmo em pensamento, subindo as escadas e entrando no corredor que levava a salas de aula.

Ao chegar ao corredor, porém, deparou-se com uma verdadeira aglomeração de alunos. Garotas de todos os anos e turmas soltando gritinhos e pulando nas pontas dos pés, enquanto – para o susto e horror de Draco – Harry e Hermione 'desfilavam' pelo corredor, sendo seguidos de cerca de dez garotos menores, membros do Conselho Estudantil, estendendo folhas atrás de folhas e falando incrivelmente rápido.

Draco se espantou ao ver aquela confusão ao redor do Presidente e da Vice-presidente. Durante as reuniões era sempre tudo tão organizado, e não parecia ser realmente um trabalho estressante, mas agora olhando aquela cena…

- Draco! Finalmente te achei! – exclamou uma voz feminina e aguda, que Draco já conhecia bem, fazendo com que o loiro se virasse para encarar um pouco nas escadas que levavam para o andar seguinte.

Descendo as escadas, já nos últimos degraus, encontrava-se uma garota de cabelos loiros quase tão claros, quanto os seus. Ela usava o uniforme feminino padrão da escola: a saia estilo marinheirinho com estampa xadrez e verde escura, uma camisa branca, uma gravata xadrez verde escura e um pulôver cinza. As pernas eram cobertas por meias 7/8 brancas e sapatos pretos sem salto.

- O que quer Pansy? – indagou um tanto que frio, pois realmente não gostava muito da garota que, anteriormente, era sua colega de clube.

- Isso é jeito de falar comigo, querido? – indagou ela em um tom sínico, lançado um olhar que deveria pensar que era sedutor, mas apenas fazia a vontade de Draco de vomitar aumentar.

- Pare de enrolar e diga logo o que quer. Tenho aula e não pretendo me atrasar por tua causa – declarou friamente, pouco se importando se deveria, ou não, mostrar alguma educação diante alguém que realmente não suportava.

- Quero saber o porquê de você ter faltado a três encontros do Clube de Música – falou simplesmente, vendo que o loiro realmente não estava com muita paciência.

- Sai do clube, só isso – respondeu em tom de descaso, como se isso não fosse algo realmente grandioso e pensando em sair e tomar seu caminho novamente.

- O quê? Ficou louco?! Você ama música Draco, principalmente música clássica! Por que sairia do clube assim, sem mais nem menos? – indagou realmente surpresa e, até mesmo, horrorizada com a resposta que o loiro havia lhe dito.

- Não é da sua conta – respondeu friamente, não queria fazer daquilo um caso realmente grande, pois isso poderia atrair alguma suspeita para a chantagem que havia sofrido. Ele, definitivamente, não queria que ninguém visse aquelas fotos!

Draco se virou para ir embora, mas sentiu a mão da garota agarrar seu pulso e puxá-lo. Ele não era fraco, certamente tinha força o bastante para se livrar de uma garota do porte de Pansy, mas antes mesmo que pensasse em fazer isso, uma voz firme que ele bem conhecia fez com que a atenção dos dois se voltasse para outra pessoa.

- Estou interrompendo? – indagou Harry em um tom mais seco e sério, que Draco já o havia visto usar quando se dirigia a ele.

Houve um segundo de silêncio e Draco se surpreendeu ao ver o modo como Pansy olhava para o Presidente. O olhar de Pansy não era aquele de fascínio e muito menos aquele olhar apaixonado. Era um olhar irritado e, ele poderia arriscar dizer, um olhar de raiva e ódio contido.

- Não, eu já estava indo para a minha sala. Precisa de alguma coisa, Potter? – indagou puxando seu braço, conseguindo libertar seu pulso da mão da garota, para encarar o moreno da forma mais irritada e indiferente que conseguia. – "_Pela expressão dele… provavelmente ele vai querer…_"

- Sim, na verdade, eu quero que você cuide desses documentos – falou Harry em um tom calmo, estendendo um maço de folhas na direção do loiro. – Preciso dele o mais rápido possível, então eu apreciaria que você me entregasse eles na hora da reunião.

_Ele não quer…?_

Demorou alguns segundos até que Draco conseguisse entender o que o moreno havia lhe pedido, olhou para os documentos e os pegou, antes de se virar e sair irritado em direção a sua sala. Mais uma vez… mais uma vez, Harry parecia ignorar tudo e simplesmente trata-lo como qualquer um. Como se nunca houvesse trocado nenhum tipo de contato, além do casual.

- "_Eu deveria ficar feliz que o quatro-olhos idiota e pervertido não quer mais_" – pensou abrindo a porta da sala com um pouco de força, quase podendo escutar as dobradiças gemerem em contra gosto.

_Mas eu não estou feliz…_

- "_Por quê…?_" – indagou-se sentando em sua cadeira, deixando a mochila cair sobre a mesa e olhando as folhas que Harry havia lhe entregado. – "_Ele não está mais irritadiço… ele só fica calmo depois que faz sexo, mas… nós temos…_"

_Será que ele tem outra pessoa…?_

Aquele último pensamento involuntário fez Draco congelar. Será esse o motivo? Desde a primeira vez que ele havia transado com Harry, Draco havia percebido que o moreno possuía um apetite intenso e, quando parecia incrivelmente irritado, simplesmente lhe 'sequestrava' para fazerem. No entanto, agora Harry parecia incrivelmente descontraído e nem um pouco irritado, mas não o havia procurado nem mesmo uma única vez. A única explicação que conseguia formular era essa: Harry havia encontrado outra pessoa para satisfazê-lo.

Antes que ele pudesse ficar corroendo esse pensamento, a porta da sala foi aberta e o professor fez sua entrada, anunciando o início do primeiro período. Mesmo que com dificuldade, Draco empurrou todas aquelas perguntas para o fundo de sua mente, tentando prestar atenção na aula. Durante os minutos de intervalo e almoço, ele não quis voltar a pensar em nada sobre aquele assunto, concentrando-se nos documentos que Harry lhe incumbido.

Mesmo fazendo de tudo para não pensar em nada que considerasse desagradável, no momento em que se viu em frente à sala usada pelo Conselho Estudantil, todos aqueles pensamentos voltaram a vagar com toda a força por sua mente. Escolheu ao acaso uma máscara de indiferença qualquer, abrindo a porta da sala e entrando.

Quando entrou, porém, viu o motivo de tentos pensamentos desagradáveis encostado de forma desleixada sobre uma das mesas, conversando com Hermione. Os cabelos negros estavam tão selvagens como de costume, os olhos verdes sérios e brilhantes por detrás das lentes dos óculos. A camisa branca do uniforme para fora da calça, à gravata frouxa e os dois primeiros botões da camisa abertos. Selvagem demais para parecer um Presidente, mas ao mesmo tempo, sério demais para parecer alguém libidinoso.

Para total surpresa de Draco, os olhos verdes se desviaram de Hermione e se fixaram em si, enquanto aqueles lábios marotos formavam um sorriso brilhante e incrivelmente gentil.

- Oi Draco – cumprimentou.

Duas palavras. Palavras que qualquer um poderia dizer, mas que estranhamente, fez com que o loiro se sentisse estranho. Era tudo tão diferente.

_Por que você não me procura mais?_

Draco irritou-se consigo mesmo ao escutar aquele pensamento involuntário. Sentou-se na cadeira mais afastada do moreno, começando a se organizar. Estava terminando de colocar as folhas em ordem, quando uma mão passou por cima de seu ombro e pegou-as sem qualquer reserva. Virou-se para reclamar, mas calou-se assim que se deparou com a garota que havia lhe chantageado.

Hermione tinha um sorriso de satisfação enquanto examinava o conteúdo das folhas. Os cálculos e informações não estavam apenas corretos e incrivelmente organizados, mas a caligrafia fina e elegante do loiro permitia que ela entendesse tudo que estava escrito. Era incrivelmente raro um garoto de boa caligrafia, o que tornava seu trabalho como vice-presidente muito mais árduo, sendo que 90% do Conselho Estudantil era formado por homens.

- Como era de se esperar de alguém que atraiu a atenção do Harry – comentou ela com um sorriso de pura satisfação, baixando as folhas e encarando Draco. – Seu trabalho é perfeitamente preciso. Gostaria de ter mais uns dois membros, como você, no conselho.

- Não fique fazendo piada, Granger. E eu ainda não terminei de ajeitar isso – rosnou puxando os papeis da mão da garota, voltando a sua atenção para eles, esperando que Hermione fosse embora.

- Você é exatamente como Harry descreveu – comentou dando uma risada abafada, atraindo mais uma vez a atenção do loiro. – Irritadinho, orgulhoso, perfeccionista…

Draco soltou um rosnado baixo. Ele realmente não precisava ficar escutando aquele tipo de 'elogio'. Tudo o que ele queria, era terminar logo com aquela tortura e ir embora. Havia um pelo piano de cauda em sua sala de estar esperando para ser usado.

Draco simplesmente não conseguia entender. Olhou distraidamente ao seu redor, vendo cerca de trinta pessoas andando de um lado para o outro, quase como se fossem baratas tontas, tentando organizar todos os detalhes. Se havia tanta gente trabalhando ali, porque ele era realmente necessário?

- Os membros do Conselho Estudantil estão aqui, por sua maioria, por nutrirem algum tipo de admiração pelo Harry – respondeu Hermione, quase como se pudesse ler os pensamentos do loiro, vendo os olhos cinza se arregalarem em espanto. – No entanto, Harry tem uma personalidade muito séria e não gosta que as pessoas levem o trabalho na brincadeira. Nosso Presidente é muito responsável e confiável, mas infelizmente, não posso dizer o mesmo dos demais membros. Por causa de tanta incompetência, ele está sempre irritado e gritando por coisas realmente pequenas.

- Potter não me parece irritado – apontou para o jeito descontraído como Harry estava encostado na mesa, conversando com um garoto que deveria ser do segundo ano.

- Sim, agora ele está relativamente mais calmo e menos estressado – concordou Hermione sorrindo abertamente, para depois olhar para o loiro. – Isso começou quando você entrou para o Conselho Estudantil.

Draco paralisou por poucos segundos ao escutar aquilo, tempo que Hermione usou para reaver os papeis da mão do loiro e voltar para perto de Harry. A última frase dita pela castanha bombardeava seu cérebro com uma força, que o loiro jamais pensou que palavras poderiam ter.

oOo

- Ah… estou morto! – exclamou Harry jogando-se sobre a cadeira mais próxima.

A reunião havia acabado há alguns minutos, e agora apenas Hermione e Draco estavam na sala junto com o moreno. Draco havia ficado apenas porque queria terminar com alguns documentos que não havia tido tempo de concluir durante a reunião, enquanto Hermione estava ao lado de um visivelmente exausto Harry com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Obrigado pelo trabalho duro, _Presidente_ – declarou Hermione rindo ao escutar um resmungo de Harry. Ela sempre o chamava assim quando Harry estava muito cansado, apenas para lembra-lo que ele havia aceitado aquele cargo sabendo das duras responsabilidades. – Veja o lado bom Harry, amanhã será a Grande Reunião das Escolas, e após isso eu prometo que lhe dou um dia de folga.

- Valeu Mione… - agradeceu soltando um suspiro.

Estava realmente cansado, mas nem de longe irritado com as trapalhadas que os membros do Conselho faziam. Um sorriso bobo surgiu em seus lábios, ao se lembrar do motivo de não estar mais irritado o tempo todo. Abriu os olhos e olhou para Draco, que parecia incrivelmente concentrado no que fazia. Não importava que não houvesse tido muito tempo para ficar perto dele, – afinal, como presidente tinha que estar em mil lugares ao mesmo tempo para organizar aquele tipo de evento – no entanto, apenas a presença do loiro no mesmo ressinto que ele, já garantia que seu humor não se modificasse tão bruscamente a cada segundo. Caso o loiro não estivesse ali, provavelmente já teria matado mais da metade do Conselho Estudantil naqueles últimos três dias.

- Bem… eu vou indo para casa – anunciou Hermione enquanto pegava a sua mochila, recolhendo as pastas que estavam sobre a mesa de Harry. – Pode deixar que eu cuido desses aqui hoje. É melhor você tentar descansar um pouco e comer alguma coisa antes que acabe desmaiado de fraqueza.

Harry não respondeu, apenas fez um 'sim' com a cabeça e continuou com os pensamentos longe. Hermione riu e saiu da sala. Não fazia mal deixa-lo descansar um pouco, principalmente quando ele precisaria estar em seu melhor estado para a grande reunião.

Ele não sabia quanto tempo havia ficado ali parado, apenas observando o garoto que escrevia em silêncio. Talvez houvesse ficado apenas alguns segundo em silêncio, perdido nos mais diversos tipos de pensamento, ou talvez houvesse sido indeterminados minutos. No entanto, ele se viu retirado daquele momento de devaneio por uma forte vertigem e, provavelmente, se não estivesse sentado teria caído no chão.

- Você está bem? – indagou a voz preocupada de Draco, fazendo com que o moreno erguesse os olhos.

Draco não estava realmente concentrado em seu trabalho, durante todo aquele tempo. A verdade era que estava mais distraído do que concentrado, com seus pensamentos indecisos e preocupados girando em torno de Harry. Porém, quando viu que o moreno havia sofrido uma vertigem, levantou-se de um pulo e andou o mais rápido que pode até ele.

- Você está se esforçando demais! Aposto que nem almoçou hoje – declarou o loiro, pois não se lembrava de ter visto o moreno no refeitório naquele dia, na verdade, não o havia visto lá nós últimos três dias.

- Estou bem… Hermione me fez comer um sanduiche na hora do almoço – respondeu jogando a cabeça para trás, ainda um pouco tonto. – Draco… você não está muito cansado, está? – indagou preocupado, olhando para o loiro. – Joguei para você boa parte do trabalho…

- Eu… eu estou bem… - respondeu desviando o olhar do moreno. Não era mentira. Ele não estava se sentindo cansado e não havia cuidado de muita coisa realmente, mas provavelmente era mais do que os demais membros cuidavam. – E… não era tanto trabalho assim…

Harry sorriu ao escutar aquilo. Qualquer outra pessoa reclamaria de ser obrigado a cuidar de vários papeis, principalmente se não estivesse acostumado com isso – na verdade, mesmo pessoas que _deveriam_ estar acostumada, reclamavam quando ele dava um pouco mais de trabalho. Draco era realmente diferente daqueles idiotas que tinha que aturar no clube. Queria que pelo menos mais uns dois membros fossem como Draco, se fosse, talvez não se irritasse tanto.

- Mas você está bem mesmo, Potter? – indagou preocupado, voltando a chamar a atenção do moreno. – A amanhã é a reunião… você não deveria se esforçar tanto…

Harry sorriu ainda mais ao escutar aquela pequena frase. Pegando o loiro desprevenido, enlaçou a cintura dele puxando-o de encontro a si, alojando-o entre suas pernas. Com prazer, viu as bochechas de Draco serem tingidas por um tom vermelho, enquanto os olhos azuis se arregalavam em surpresa clara.

- O-o q-que pensa que está fazendo?! Me solte! – gritou Draco subitamente acuado pelo movimento do moreno.

- Hm… então você está preocupado comigo, é? – indagou com um sorriso malicioso surgindo em seus lábios.

- C-cla… c-claro que não! – gritou assustado, sentindo seu rosto arder intensamente, provavelmente, estava mais vermelho do que um tomate naquele momento.

Harry riu ao escutar aquilo, adorando ver as bochechas adquirirem um tom ainda mais forte de vermelho. Puxou Draco para mais perto, apoiando sua cabeça contra seu peito e aspirando o gostoso aroma de menta que desprendia dele. fechou os olhos por um segundo, querendo aproveitar um pouco aquele contato.

Ao ver aquilo, Draco sentiu seu coração dar um salto mortal e então acelerar com a força de mil cavalos. Lentamente, quase de que de forma inconsciente, ergueu as mãos e as colocou sobre a cabeça do mais alto, sentindo os fios rebeldes tão macios entre seus dedos. Pela primeira vez, pelo menos desde que podia se lembrar, ele tocou aquele cabelos negros em um afago gentil. Era a primeira vez que ficavam assim… abraçados e trocando algum tipo de carinho.

_Por que ele não quis mais…?_

- Obrigado por ter se juntado ao Conselho, Draco – agradeceu Harry em um suspiro melodioso, parecendo apreciar o carinho que recebia em seus cabelos. – Com você aqui, eu não fico mais irritado com facilidade e o trabalho fica mais fácil também.

- Hm… é… eu percebi que… q-que você não… não quis mais fazer nada comigo – comentou tentando manter um tom de desinteresse e desviou o olhar, com medo que qualquer coisa em seus olhos pudesse lhe trair naquele momento.

Harry arregalou os olhos surpresos afastando-se do loiro para olhá-lo, e ter certeza de que aquelas palavras não haviam sido um delírio de sua mente. Viu a expressão, que mesmo que o loiro tentasse esconder, ainda lhe parecia tão nítida e irritada adornada com as bochechas em chamas. Os olhos tempestuosos brilhavam com diversos sentimentos misturados, fazendo com que um sorriso confiante e maroto surgisse em seus lábios.

- Ah, então você quer fazer? Hein, Draco? – indagou em um tom roco e sensual, enquanto suas mãos adentravam por debaixo da camisa branca, tocando a pele quente e macia do loiro.

- P-pare com isso seu pervertido! É claro que n-não quero! – gritou Draco tentando empurrar o moreno, mas sem conseguir obter muito sucesso.

Harry sorriu e puxou o loiro com força, para então beijá-lo de um jeito forte e provocante. Draco tentou empurrá-lo, batendo em seu ombro com força, mas mais uma vez todo o seu corpo estava lhe traindo, sentindo a língua matreira invadindo sua boca e provocando a sua. Não conseguiu lutar. Por mais que quisesse bater nele e chamá-lo de pervertido, seu cérebro não conseguia mais formar um único comando para seu corpo. Sentia uma das mãos grandes e ásperas tocando suas costas, enquanto a outra descia por sua coluna, invadindo sua calça e apertando com força a nádega esquerda, fazendo com que um gemido de prazer escapasse por sua garganta sendo prontamente abafado pelo beijo.

- Como você consegue ficar tão sexy? – indagou Harry em um tom roco e carregado de desejo, rompendo o beijo e mordendo o queixo do loiro, deixando uma pequena marca vermelha no local, para então observar extasiado a expressão envergonhada do loiro.

- C-cala a boca seu pervertido… - resmungou, mas não se afastou. Seu corpo não estava obedecendo ao simples comando de se afastar.

Havia passado os últimos dias sem receber nem ao menos um beijo do moreno, e só agora que sentia mais uma vez aqueles toques, que percebia que realmente havia sentido falta deles. Nunca havia imaginado que havia chegado a um ponto em que poderia, não apenas se acostumar com tudo aquilo, como ainda poderia sentir falta daquilo.

- "_Não vou dizer a ele __**nunca**__ sobre isso…_" Ahh… - pensou antes de soltar um gemido, ao ter seu pescoço atacado por aquela boca ardilosa.

Harry sorriu puxando o corpo menor contra o seu com mais força, enquanto fazia com que um de seus dedos adentrasse a entrada do loiro, escutando-o gemer com mais ênfase. Sentiu as mãos finas apertando com força seu ombro, divididas entre empurrá-lo para longe e puxá-lo para perto. Desceu a mão que mantinha nas costas de Draco, indo em direção ao cós da calça, abrindo-a e puxando-a para baixo junto com a cueca Split azul escura.

Assim que as duas peças – que antes 'atrapalhavam' – foram colocadas abaixo da altura dos joelhos, Harry deu um sorriso malandro e envolveu o falo ereto do loiro com a mão livre, enquanto adicionava um segundo a entrada do loiro. Draco mordeu o lábio inferior com força, barrando o gemido, quase grito, que sua garganta. Draco tentou com todas as suas forças não gemer, enquanto sentia aqueles dedos brincando dedo de seu corpo e aquela mão massageando de torturante seus falo, mas foi inevitável quando um grito de puro prazer transpassou por sua boca, quando sentiu o terceiro dedo invadi-lo.

- Você é tão lindo Draco – sussurrou Harry, naquele tom roco o sensual que sempre fazia com que o loiro se entregasse ainda mais aquele prazer.

- Me… me solta… hmm… e-eu não… ahh… q-quero… - gemeu tentando mais uma vez, de forma pouco convincente até mesmo para ele mesmo, sentindo seus joelhos perderem a força a cada segundo e seus dedos apertarem com mais ânsia os ombros do moreno.

- Quer mesmo que eu pare, Dray? – indagou em um tom baixo e, na opinião do loiro, pervertido, enquanto apertava com um pouco mais de força o falo enrijecido em sua mão. – Sua boca pode falar 'não', mas tem outras _partes_ que falam 'por favor, não pare'.

- M-maldito… ahh… um… um dia… hmm… você me paga… P-Potter… AAHH! – gritou arqueando o corpo e se desfazendo na mão do moreno.

Harry sorriu ao escutar aquilo, soltando Draco que caiu em seu colo. Puxou-o para mais perto, fazendo com que se sentasse sobre sua perna, segurando o rosto do menor com os dedos, erguendo-o para olhar os belos olhos nublados pelo prazer e pela luxúria. Seus olhos verdes brilhando ao ver a expressão de êxtase que o loiro possuía.

- Você não imagina o quão lindo fica com essa expressão… - sussurrou roco, antes de baixar os lábios do loiro novamente com fome e ânsia.

Draco gemeu. Não conseguia mais controlar seu corpo. Era sempre assim, não é mesmo? Após gozar, cada milímetro de sua pele parecia se transformar em uma ampla área erógena. Por mais que ainda houvesse aquela vozinha, no fundo de sua mente, lhe dizendo para deter os avanços do moreno, era impossível. Simplesmente, cedeu mais uma vez aquele prazer absurdo e pervertido que o moreno lhe impunha.

O beijo foi rompido e Draco arriscou abrir os olhos, apenas para constatar o olhar de luxúria intensa que recebia do maior. No que lhe pareceu apenas um segundo, viu-se deitado de bruços sobre a mesa, sentindo as mãos grandes e ásperas _dele_ acariciando seu quadril, até lhe desferir um tapa sobre a nádega direita.

- Ah! Por que fez isso?! – gritou virando o rosto para encarar Harry, que apenas sorria malicioso.

- Não gostou? – indagou de volta em um tom sacana, acariciando a nádega que havia maltratado.

_Foi gostoso até…_

Draco não respondeu, não queria dizer o que havia acabado de passar por sua mente. No entanto, Harry não parecia estar esperando que ele respondesse, pois instantes após a pergunta, sentiu o falo do moreno exigindo passagem por sua entrada. Inconscientemente, talvez, Draco fechou os olhos agarrando-se a borda da mesa, deixando que gemidos, quase pequenos miados, de prazer deixassem seus lábios.

Em instantes, os pequenos gemidos se transformaram em gritos de prazer, quando sentiu-se completamente preenchido e Harry fez o primeiro movimento. Forte. Lento. Antes que Draco ao menos pensasse, nem ao menos sua voz o obedecia, clamando para que o moreno fosse mais rápido… mais forte… a cada investida ficava mais entregue aquele prazer absurdo. Sua próstata era agredida diversas vezes, fazendo com que seus gritos apenas aumentasse de nível. Sentia as mãos fortes apertando com força seu quadril e puxando-o de encontro ao corpo maior.

Seria um milagre se não fossem pegos naquele momento, mas nem mesmo o fraco pensamento de ser flagrado naquelas condições, fez com que a razão voltasse a controlá-lo. Pensaria depois, pois naquele momento, só conseguia sentir.

Quase como se houvesse combinado, ambos atingiram o orgasmo no mesmo segundo, soltando um gemido em coro. Harry gemeu de puro deleite, apoiando-se fracamente sobre a mesa, não querendo machucar o loiro abaixo de si. Draco fechou os olhos, deixando que as últimas sensações que preenchiam o ato dissolvessem-se lentamente.

O prazer proibido… a letargia lenta… o formigamento suave da pele… o calor luxurioso que preenchia o corpo… cada sensação se dissipando suavemente. Esses pequenos segundos, era um dos poucos momentos em que se permitia admitir a si próprio que gostava daquilo e que sentirá falta de ser tocado assim. No entanto, seguido aqueles segundos extasiantes, sempre surgia aquele frio… aquela indignação… aquela irritação… a raiva…

- Hm… te amo Draco… - sussurrou Harry depositando um beijo carinhoso na nuca do loiro.

Os olhos azuis se abriram instantaneamente, enquanto um frio gélido cobria seu corpo.

- "_O que… ele disse…?_"

* * *

_Oi Pessoal õ/_

_Sentiram a minha falta? xD_

_Nossa… o.o agora que to olhando, o capítulo ficou grande hein… não era a minha intensão… mas acabou ficando assim xP_

_Agradecimento especial a cada um que comentou ^-^ ~~pessoa que fica hiper-feliz quando recebe um comentário xP~~_

_Então… o que acham que vai acontecer agora? Digam suas opiniões. Gostaram? Odiaram? Falem x)_

_Beijinhos a todos e até o próximo capítulo ;)_


End file.
